


Usually Busy

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Sarah Croydon's shoulders didn't slump this time.





	Usually Busy

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Sarah Croydon's shoulders didn't slump this time. She was more than happy to remain in her Salem home. Sarah remembered Charles Croydon going outside. Searching for victims. Blood to consume. Tears usually formed in her eyes when Charles wasn't with her. Not this time. 

Sarah always cuddled a new kitten.

 

THE END


End file.
